


The ruins of a castle

by GoshWordsCanBeTough



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Argentinian Roman, I am so sorry, Nothing graphic i swear, its just mentioned that one of them died/dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoshWordsCanBeTough/pseuds/GoshWordsCanBeTough
Summary: Soulmates gone wrong





	The ruins of a castle

Patton, Logan and Virgil are soulmates and they love each other deeply, but they couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. Whenever they looked at the red and golden castle that was in their soul mark they couldn’t help that weird and sad feeling of longing, the feeling of missing someone you don’t even know.

Their soul mark was very weird but beautiful nonetheless: it was an open blue book that on one page had a neatly printed text telling the story of a selfless prince that gave up his life to save a maiden from a terrible dragon and on the other there was this big and detailed drawing of a red and golden castle and the sky on the drawing was dark with clouds as if a storm might strike at any given moment. The page with the text had a lot of little blue hearts doodled on their margins and the mark was located in their forearm.

Their soul marks let them feel what their soulmates felt if the feeling was strong enough and maybe if they were lucky they could hear what their soulmates was thinking. So far they could only hear a soft humming when their soulmate was singing, but other than that they didn’t had a lot of luck in the thoughts department.

It was late, maybe 2 am, and the three of them were cuddled in what could only be described as a blanket nest while binge watching BBC´s Merlin when it happened: An immense feeling of dread and fear washed over them and they heard the thoughts of their soulmate for the first time in their lives:

_**“No quiero morir. No así”** _

“What’s happening?!” Virgil asked clutching his soul mark, the feeling of fear growing into one of panic.

“I don’t know maybe- Was that Spanish? Patton did you understand it?” Logan inquired worried as he felt the mark start itching.

“No sorry Lo but I- I don’t-” Patton choked on air as he felt how his eyes filled with tears and the mark burned like it was made of fire.

The feeling of panic started to slowly disappear but the mark hurt like hell to the point where all of them were crying because of the pain until it suddenly stopped. Everything stopped. The feeling, the pain and instead they felt a weird sort of numbness, a sort of static in their brains.

They looked at each other confused and with tears blurring their vision and then they looked at their soul marks to see if the burning had left a wound, but what they saw made Patton scream in angry grief, Logan froze incapable of processing what that meant and Virgil just cried silently, the three of them grieving the loss of someone they didn’t even know the name of.

Grieving the loss of the Disney melodies they could sometimes hear in their heads in the mornings.

Grieving the loss of the warm and happy glow that the castle gave whenever their soulmate felt relaxed.

Grieving the smiles they wouldn’t see, the laughs they wouldn’t hear and the time that now they wouldn’t share.

The beautiful red castle was now just black ruins of what once was and Roman died alone from blood-loss in his car in Argentina without ever knowing what it felt to hug his soulmates because a thief thought that a cell-phone was worth more than a human´s life.


End file.
